Quand severus s'en mêle
by Lady Arcane
Summary: réponce au defit d'Iria:Hermione découvre quelque chose sur quelqu'un et en tombe amoureuse ... temps pis pour Ron. on aime pas Ron... HGXSS


Kikou c'est partit pour une new fics... malheureusement c'est une hétéro... mais bon c'est tout simplé... c'est mignon et ça a été écrit en une demie heure... au départ c'est :

Un défit de Iria :

« une fics romance (ou aventure) avec Hermione/qq (au choix), au départ Ron doit aimer Hermione, cette dernière l'aime pas trop mais le laisse se rapprocher finalement, elle apprend quelque chose sur quelqu'un et son point de vue sur la personne bascule soudainement. Elle finit par tomber amoureuse de cette personne: tant pis pour Ron Xd »

because elle aimait pas Roninouché ( moi non plus au passage)

et c'est devenue :

Un délire d'un chapitre...

Bonne Lecture

Rattig: PG

catégorie: one shot...

couple: HermioneXSeverus

Quand Sevrus s'en mêle... by Lady Arcane

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

Lundi:

J'en peux plus!!!! Je vais tout casser!!!

Plus je réfléchis plus je me dis que son histoire est crédible...

Pourquoi est-il venu sonner chez MOI cet abrutit!!! J'ai failli l'assommer avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot!!! Son histoire est bien ficelée et je crois malheureusement qu'il m'a convaincu!!! Mais je ne **veux **pas croire à son innocence!!

Severus Snape aurait tué Dumbledore sur son ordre pour pouvoir ensuite aider Harry sans trahir sa couverture... (1) le truc qui cloche c'est que le vieux singe avait omis un tout petit détail: Harry lui-même...alors S.Snape s'est tourné vers la sensée du groupe...Moaaaaa!!! Arff ... Bon on réfléchit...

Le mieux pour le moment est que j'accepte de l'aider!!!

Mardi:

Severus est entré et nous avons discuté... d'abord du dernier plan que Voldemort venait de mettre au point... celui-ci souhaite attaquer le ministère! et ensuite de notre vie à chacun... La sienne est très palpitante .. je la raconterais une autre fois...là je n'ai pas le temps...

J'ai envoyé un hibou a Ry' pour lui demander de venir vers 17h30... à 17H20 j'ai mis mon ancien Prof dehors... et maintenant j'attends Harry... ha la cheminée ce réveille!

J'ai dû lui expliquer en détails le plan de l'oncle Voldy sans pour autant prononcé le nom de Severus... j'ai dû m'inventer un ou deux espions dans la place ..m'enfin...

Il se rend au ministère... nous verrons bien...Me suis fait une salade de Tomates... il est temps que je la mange...

Ha oui Ron m'a encore envoyé un hibou... c'est le 4° cette semaine... cette fois je ne lui ai pas répondu.. il me stresse à me demander toujours la même chose!!! Il n'a qu'à venir de temps en temps si il veut voir comment je vais! Zut alors!!!! Tu parles d'un petit copain (2)!!! Même Severus Snape ferait mieux... d'ailleurs il est plutôt mal avec un jeans ce con... heu il est temps que je mange ma salade moa!! et au Dodo!!!

Mercredi:

Viens de prendre mon petit dej!!! Non de dieux!!! J'ai rêvé de l'Apollon des cachot this night!! Et plutôt bien !!! Il est temps que Ron revienne si il veut pas que Snape lui pique la place...

Zut je viens de me souvenir: Severus doit justement passer ce matin

Ai enfilée une robe rouge légère...J' attends... Ah on sonne!!

Ce type est fascinant!! Purement!!!

Il m'a raconté ses voyages en sybérie... et sa rencontre avec une vamp'... là bas justement...

_Il était envoyé en mission par Voldy ( C'était avant qu'il ne rentre à poudlard comme Prof de potion ) dans un coin pommé... pour espionner les Vamps... Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se faire engager comme Calice auprès de la reine Hépytia...(3)_

_Il se faisait mordre chaque jour...mais au bout d'un mois il dû repartir et promis à cette reine qui s'était plus ou moins attachée à lui de revenir! C'est ce qu'il fit... sans l'autorisation du maître . Et il y resta pendant trois mois mitigé entre le plaisir de ses morsures quotidiennes et la peur que Voldemort le rappel... Il alla jusqu'à oublier la brûlure constante de la marque sur son bras...Si bien que son maître en personne est venu le tirer par la peau du coup en lui administrant une potion anti-dépendance aux morsures de Vamp' pendant une semaine...C'est à partir de ce moment là que la loyauté de Severus envers son maître a commencé a baisser. _

Il me raconte ça avec un petit sourire... Il m'a aussi raconté que c'était lui qui avait tué la belle... Pour Albus cette fois...hum...Sinon le plan du ministère a été déjoué...Severus était venu au départ pour me donner le nombre exacte de perte que le clan de l'ombre avait subi... puis il a raconté son voyage puis... ça s'est enchaîné très vite... Je ne sais plus pourquoi je lui ai demandé de me montrer la marque... il a soulevé sa manche... dévoilant sur son bras ce tatouage si spécial... Je l'ai effleuré du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner... puis il m'a attrapé le menton et m'a embrassé... ça a été fulgurant... jamais personne ne m'a embrassé comme ça!!!!

Bon Harry est venu tout à l'heure pour prendre les chiffres que Sev m'a donné... il est pas resté longtemps...Il m'a demandé au passage pourquoi j'avais pas répondu à Ron et m'a annoncé que celui-ci passerait peut-être demain soir...

J'ai passé le journée à penser au baiser que Severus m'a donné... j'ai le cœur qui bat a cent a l'heure... Il est temps que je dormes...

Jeudi:

On a sonné à la porte ce matin... c'était Sev'...Cet homme fait l'amour comme un dieu ... Il est reparti il y a 10 minutes... j'ai encore son parfum sur la peau...

Quand je pense que Ron doit passer ce soir... Je crois que je ne supporterai pas de lui mentir... Il le verrait de toute façon... Il a un nez très développé il sentirait qu'un autre homme est venu...

Ron est passé... Il a été très digne mais je crois qu'une fois la porte de l'appart fermée j'ai entendu un sanglot...Je lui ai dit que j'avais un autre homme mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'était... Il prend ça encore plus mal...Il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance... Mais je ne veux pas que Harry soit au courrant...

Vendredi:

Me suis promenée...

J'ai reçu un hibou de Sev', il passe ce soir...

Je suis en train de faire le repas... un simple plat de spaghetti ... j'espère que ça lui suffira...

Samedi:

J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie... Je le répète cet homme est un dieux... Il dort là... humff... Ca faisait un mois qu'il y avait pas eu de baise dans ma petite vie... Ron était en mission constamment... Mais Snape c'est la gamme au dessus... Je vais avoir des courbatures partout...Ho... Il a bougé ... bon je vais chercher la Gazette.

Dimanche:

Ce week-end est décidément délicieux...Sev' est resté...Il doit partir maintenant ...Voldemort l'appel et il ne veux pas que l'on me découvre... Il vient de me voler un baiser et de passer la porte ...Il me manque déjà...

Fin

(1) pour la théorie en entier me demander

(2) bha c'est plus cruel si il sont dj ensemble et plus pratique !!!

(3) pas Calice permanant.. il n'y a pas d'amour juste de la dépendance...

C'était pas un yaoi mais c'est mignon j'trouve...

Laissez des Reviews... en bas a gauche... huhu

Gros bisous

Lady ArcaneSe


End file.
